


Inside the Black

by StormFireGirl



Series: Concrete Angel [2]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Death, Serial Killer, Underage Rape, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impactor, in a single night loses his wife and almost his daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Black

It had all happened the night he was away.

 

His construction crew was doing a job out of town, and so he left his wife Crystalline and his seven-year-old daughter Emery alone. He should have said no. He should have stayed at home... He could have prevented so much. He could have saved his wife and daughter.

 

He got the call around four in the morning, the one that made him -a former boxing and heavyweight champion- start to cry.

 

A serial killer known only as 'Fate' had broken into his apartment, killed his wife and left his daughter in critical condition. He drove at high speeds, not caring if he got arrested for it to the hospital. In there, he found his little Emery crying and fighting off anyone who tried to touch her. He begged them not to sedate her, and approached, calling out her name.

 

It broke his heart to see her mother's pretty blue eyes so bloodshot and terrified. She clung onto her father and bawled again, and he held her close, promising not to leave her again. 

 

To his anger and horror, a short while later he learned that this killer not only shot and brutally stabbed his wife, but apparently when Emery was awakened by the noises and went to investigate... The person responsible proceeded to rape and stab her, leaving her in a pool of her own mother's blood for hours perhaps, slowly bleeding to death. She had been unconscious when found and at the hospital recieved surgery for her wounds. It was when she woke up however, shortly before he arrived that she panicked and began to cry for her mother and father to save her.

 

Impactor wanted to bury the man alive. After showing him the courtesy of what he did to his lover and his daughter, of course.

 

He took time off work to help Emery cope, but ended up moving into her bedroom when persistent nightmares made her wake up screaming for him. Both got little sleep. She refused to go downstairs without him there, and every time she saw the spot her mother laid in and died, she would start crying profusely and was unable to calm down.

 

A week later, they moved out and lived with her aunt.

 

Emery was assigned a child psychiatrist, who gave her a medication to help her sleep at night. It did little good for the girl, but the sessions made life a bit easier.

 

They buried her mother a month later. Co-workers of the salon she managed, friends, what little family she had all attended alongside of the pair. Seeing her mother made Emery start to cry and hug the casket, begging her to wake up and not leave her. It broke Impactor's heart.

 

He promised Crystalline, deep in his heart to never let Emery be defenceless again. He'd teach her to fight back, be independent and able to save herself from the monsters in their world.

 

She'd never end up like her mother. That he swore.


End file.
